The scissors structure comprising two levers is widely used in keyswitch, wherein the keycap is guided by the scissors structure to move upward and downward, and the. The rubber cone below the keycap is risen or collapsed to switch a circuit board on bottom of the keyswitch. The keyswitch using scissors structure has the advantages of excellent tactile effect and compact size. However, the manufacture cost is high.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved keyswitch wherein the keycap has restrict vertical movement within the stage, thus having more stability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved keyswitch, which does not involve a scissors structure and has excellent tactile effect, thus providing compact and low-cost keyboard.
To achieve the above objects, in the inventive keyswitch, one of the keycap and the stage is provided with at least one guiding rib, another one of the keycap and the stage is provided with at least one dent corresponding to the guiding rib. The guiding rib is fit within the dent and the dent and guiding rib have multiple point contact to restrict vertical movement of the keycap within the stage.